This invention relates to a pile driver, pile drawer and/or drilling machine for use in geological exploration, mineral prospecting, mining, foundation engineering, building and the like.
Previously proposed drilling machines for small scale drilling operations comprise a collapsible mast on a mobile chassis. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that a single mast is inadequate when a large number of holes are to be drilled, so that a number of machines must be used.
Previously proposed pile drivers, on the other hand, comprise a frame which is erected above the spot where a pile is to be driven into the ground and is provided with one or more sets of guide rails along which a heavy weight is allowed to fall onto the pile, thus driving the pile into the ground. Such pile drivers can thus only operate when the guide rails are substantially vertical, although drilling machines which can drill horizontally have been previously proposed.
A further disadvantage of previously proposed pile drivers and drilling machines is that the same machine cannot be used both for pile driving and for drilling. especially in angel pile-drill or horizontal pile-drill position.